


Mrs. Rutherford

by Duncecapdummy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Trespasser, Trespasser - Freeform, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duncecapdummy/pseuds/Duncecapdummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the peace summit was concluded, Eisara Lavellan's work is not complete. She needs to find Solas, even if that means long nights reading scout reports, corresponding with contacts, or just staring at a map. Perhaps her husband can convince her to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Rutherford

**Author's Note:**

> While I liked the ending of Trespasser, I just couldn't leave them alone until they were happy. So here, have some fluff.
> 
> You can see detailed pictures and commissions of my inquisitor, [Eisara Lavellan](http://eisaralavellan.tumblr.com/tagged/eisara-lavellan), on [my DA Tumblr](http://eisaralavellan.tumblr.com/). You can also [send me mini prompts](http://eisaralavellan.tumblr.com/ask) there too!

Her eyes hurt. She’d been standing here for hours and no matter how long she stared at this map nothing was going to move. Solas was lost to them, again, and Eisara had spent day after day searching for evidence, a sign, something, _anything_ that the lingering power of the inquisition could provide about his whereabouts. Still, nothing. She swayed on her feet and scrubbed her face with her hand, sighing as she tried to rub the bleariness out of her eyes. 

“Perhaps it is time for a break, Inquisitor,” Leliana said from her perch at the far corner of the table, though she did not look up from the papers she was studying. She’d been here the whole while with Eisara, and was probably just as tired as she. Knowing they were both exhausted was probably the reason Eisara didn’t bother correcting Leliana’s misplaced title. It had become tedious trying to tell the remaining followers in Skyhold to stop calling her the Inquisitor. The Inquisition had disbanded, their forces dwindled down to only those who were loyal to their remaining cause. Things were quiet for once in the great castle, and yet just as stressful as ever.

Eisara simply shook her head. “No. There must be something we’ve overlooked…” She returned her gaze to the maps. A few more long minutes of checking and double checking her notes had her huffing out another unsatisfied sigh as her eyes wandered from Val Royeaux up to the Free Marches. “Have we received word from Kirkwall?”

“Yes, and Varric sends his thanks for the bottle of wine you sent with your last letter. He says it was just the thing he needed to finish on that last chapter.”

“Did he say anything about activity? Have the elves surfaced in the city?”

Leliana looked back down to her papers as if willing them to give the answers that she desired. “No,” came her reply, huffed out on an exhausted breath, “he’s seen nothing out of the ordinary. If anything, he says even more elves have disappeared from the city entirely. It seems our answers do not lie in Kirkwall.”

“Damn it.” Eisara leaned her arm down on the table, allowing herself a brief moment of quiet. With her head in her hand, she could block most of the candle light from her strained eyes. After a few heartbeats she straightened again and inhaled deeply. “Alright, we’ll just have to look elsewhere. Perhaps Starkhaven…” She trailed off as she and Leliana returned to their work over the maps.

The chamber doors opened, but knowing that it was only Cassandra or Harding coming to check on their progress, Eisara didn’t bother looking up from her study. She continued to push pins around the board, marking places their limited forces had reached out to. She heard shuffling, but tuned out the voices, following a string of correspondence that seemed like it could offer a lead. Perhaps she could use that crystal, speak to Dorian again. He may have more information now. Just as she reached across the table toward Tevinter, however, a shadow fell over her. Her arm was knocked aside as someone physically stepped between her and the table. The person was too tall to be Harding. Cassandra, then. Eisara stiffened and leaned backwards, ready to glare down the seeker and ask that she kindly move so some actual work could get done. 

Or she would have told her that, if it had been Cassandra standing in front of her. As she stepped back, a gloved hand came to rest on her waist to keep her close. Her nose met breastplate, and she looked up into Cullen’s eyes. Her harsh glare was still set, though it didn’t seem to deter him from keeping her close. 

“Must you work yourself into oblivion every night?” he asked, voice gentle and patient as he always was with her. 

She could ask him the same, most nights. Eisara didn’t move, though. She allowed her forearm to rest on the pommel of Cullen’s sword but other than that made no move to hold him in return. “Commander, I hope that you have good reason for interrupting me. I believe I was just on the verge of breakthrough. I’d hate it if you were the one that kept that from me.”

“That is not my title,” still he kept that patient smile, his thumb running a gentle track across her ribs where he held her. "and I’m sure whatever lead you found will still be there in the morning. Come to supper, you need a break.”

Eisara immediately began shaking her head, “No. If we are to find Fen’Ha-- Solas, then we must keep moving. Keep looking for--”

“Inquisitor,” he interrupted, his hand tightening slightly on her side.

Now she met his eyes, not quite glaring but certainly not smiling either. “That is not my title.”

They watched one another for a moment. Cullen continued running those soft circles into her side, the back of his hand brushing against the extra fabric of her sleeve, pinned up against her bicep and out of the way. He was waiting for her to give into his request. Eisara was hoping that the harshness of her gaze would scare the poor man off so she could follow this damn lead, speak to Dorian, send out a scout, something. She could have sworn she saw something promising in the mountain of papers and letters piled at the corner of the desk. But as she stood there staring at her husband, the candlelight played hazy and warm at the edges of her vision. She realized how sore she was, how she had leaned right into Cullen’s arm without even noticing she had moved toward his body. Perhaps he was right.

“Then what shall I call you, hm?” He asked, smile turning a bit more playful. He leaned his head in, tilting it to the side in that way she thought looked awfully like that dog he had brought home from Orlais.

“You could call me by my name,” she suggested, finally giving in and leaning into him a bit more, letting his supporting arm take a bit of her weight as she shuffled her feet, setting the pin in her right hand down on the table behind him. She stepped closer to him and rested her hand on his belt, tucking her thumb under the leather strap.

“Oh? Is that right? Have we finally moved past formal titles now?” His grin turned teasing, the puckered scar making hiscrooked smile look absolutely devilish. She couldn’t help but smile in turn.

“I would have thought that we moved past formal titles when we got married, Mr. Rutherford.” She gave him her best cheeky grin, pressing up to his breastplate and tilting her head up to attempt to meet his height.

“Well then perhaps it is time that we became a bit more familiar with one another,” he leaned in close, dipping his head down so his nose was just barely brushing hers. His voice dropped to almost a whisper, “ _Mrs. Rutherford_.”

Her grin cracked into a full smile as she stood there, literally nose-to-nose with Cullen as his hand slipped further around her. As his arm settled under where her elbow should have been, hand firmly placed on her back, his other hand found her hip and pulled her flush against him. She slipped her thumb out from his belt and reached up to where the mantle of his cloak rested on his back, letting her fingers trail through the fur and grip it tight. She closed the gap, meeting his lips as he held her to him. She let her eyes fall closed and her body relax back, knowing his arms would support her weight. 

They stood there for several minutes, kissing each other as tenderly and with as much love as possible. They were safe here, the danger was gone. The dealings at Halamshiral had seen to it that they could no longer reach further than their meager power allowed. Over half the forces were gone, most of Eisara’s companions scattered throughout Thedas. She and Cullen no longer had to wait to find a moment’s peace, a quiet corner in which to steal kisses. It felt good to sink into his arms and just be with him, knowing the world wasn’t about to crash down around them.

A soft _ahem_ brought them back to themselves as Leliana shifted off of her perch on the corner of the table. “If I may, my Lady, I will take my leave. Don’t do too much work without me.” She shot them both a not-so-subtle smile as she stacked her reports neatly and made for the door. When it closed behind her, Eisara looked back up at her husband.

Their eyes met for a moment, and they just stared at each other with warm smiles, until Eisara’s amusement gave her away and she let herself laugh. She could feel Cullen's soft laughter vibrating through his chest under her arm.

“Do you think she’s going to go tell Cassandra we started kissing right in front of her?” Eisara asked as she kept laughing.

Cullen took a breath and straightened to full height again, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she wrote to Josephine. Maker knows they’ve been whispering about us sneaking around them for years.”

Eisara let her laughter calm, and shifted so she could lean fully against Cullen’s chest. She hummed as her hand came to rest on his breastplate, and she traced a scratch in the metal there. His arms tightened around her. “Well, Mr. Rutherford," she whispered, "what shall we do now?”

He looked toward the door, thinking, and smiled before meeting her eyes again, “I think we should find a bottle of wine and some food. We could retire to your quarters and have a game of chess." Again, there was that wicked grin as he leaned down to her. "Or perhaps we could find something else to occupy our time, Mrs. Rutherford."

"I think I'd like that," she said with a smile. She stole another kiss before moving away. He offered his arm - his left now, it always threw her off - and she took it. She leaned in close to him as he led her out of the war room, blowing out candles on their way to the kitchens.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was my first attempt at anything regarding Dragon Age. After an entire summer spent playing the game I fell in love with all the characters, especially Cullen, and I hope I did him justice! Please leave comments if you like the work and would like to see more!
> 
> I'm duncecapdummy on tumblr too! Come find me and chat!


End file.
